Along Came a Hero
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: The story of Rotten Beard, from his arrival, to the arrival of a brand new hero. Please Read and Review! First LT fic.


**Along came a hero**

A/n: first Lazytown fiction, my friend is the better writer at this, but I will try my hand at it.

**Summary:** Ever wonder about the times of Rotten Beard and sportacus 1? Well its all here. (even though I cannot write and I am sure it will not be good. But who am I to judge? You decide.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lazytown, Magnus scheving does (not sure I spelled that right).

Warning: I have no beta! Also, I am not good at writing long chapters, so cliffhangers might be a big thing. Beware the spelling and grammar problems!

Chapter 1: Introductions to a new world.

The day was crisp when a man adorned in ragged clothes stepped foot. How long had he traveled? Over land and by foot, it wasn't his forte, he was a pirate and the ocean and his ship was his true calling to life. But it was time to retire, or rather… live like a king.

And Lazytown was a perfect place to do so.

He had heard of this town, through plenty a rumor. Even though, rumors from fellow pirates should never be taken lightly, there was a strange air to this, a strange truth about it. And was it ever right. From the distance he stood, tiredly against his cutlass and ran cold gray eyes over the primitive town.

It was older ran, smaller. He could tell no true lord staked a claim a distance castle ruined was all that was left from a crude past, but he sneered as he took tired steps closer to it. 'tomorrow,' he thought 'I shall make myself "lord" of Lazytown.'.

He grinned settling below a tree, he knew this could be tough but he'd have to let his conning side take over. He went to sleep without another thought on the subject, dreaming only of glorious treasure and other such small things that often crossed his mind.

**B**y next morning he had snuck far into the center of town, no one was out and he started to wonder if it was a ghost town. But he pushed that thought down, he travel too far to be greeted with such disappointment. He was spotting out a place, anywhere that he could use and he found it. Around the outskirts, the entrance to a massive cave seemed to be crudely covered by thin old planks.

The pirate grinned and made to venture, as it was dark it was a rough climb, before he spotted the stairs built in a steep fashion to an opening. He nearly cursed. But it was perfect, dark but perfect. He rubbed his hands together, and doing what landed him his title as pirate, the man started to build.

**W**ithin a day, a makeshift house below ground was built. As fast as he took to build it, the house reflected his evident genius. Now for the conning. He removed his hat, slicking back his long hair, which fell in dreads. Straightening his clothes he stepped from the cave, nearly sneering at the few children that were there, playing in the fields.

If there was one thing he despised more than land sickness, it was the running and laughing of children. He grinned to them as he approached, having a more noted high state pose to him, and spoke in the best grammar he could muster.

"Hello there, little children. Who be--- I mean who is in charge?" They disregarded him with odd stares, neither of them speaking. It was testing his patience, and he had none to begin with. "I said, who is in charge."

It was a girl who spoke, standing bravely to him, hands on her hips. "We really don't have a in charge guy. We generally live by a rule. Well a rule that will be given…"

"So there be—is no adults?" He almost grinned but frowned when she nodded.

"There is the baron, though he is really nice we just call him Mel. He lives in the bigger of the houses, he really governs us…" The pirate twitched alittle but looked towards it.

"Thanks kid…" He grimaced at the word he spoke and stepped past them rather hastily entering the house without a care for manners.

"Baron!? Where be---are you?" He mentally cursed but was greeted by a stern man, well a funny looking fellow , with a odd gentle look to him.

"Yes? Oh dear, forgive my manners in not greeting you sooner! Do come in, what can I do for you?"

The pirate growled alittle but smiled forgetting he had to act nice. "I've been sent by the lord of the land, I am too take over."

Mel wrinkled his nose but it was all the protest he gave. "Oh dear, I see.. well then I bid you goodluck, although we are receiving a impo—"

"Yes yes, rule!" the pirate snapped but again regained his calm features laughing it off. "Sorry just impatient to introduce my self. The names Rotten beard."

A/n: YEY I'm a stop here… PLEASE read and review!!! You want to beta! Then please do so though I am slow to update due to work and stuff… PLEASE tell me how you liked.. flames welcome too… I need to know how to improve… Thanks.


End file.
